Valkenhayn R. Hellsing
Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is Rachel's elderly butler and trusted adviser who has served the Alucard family line for generations. Information He possesses a sharp wit and is concerned for Rachel's well-being. Valkenhayn seems to be worried about Rachel associating with things below her class (particularly Ragna, although others might apply), but he always acts in a sophisticated and gentlemanly manner. Judging from comments frequently dropped by Rachel, he seems to have once been a vigilante himself. He seems to know of Hazama well enough to recognize him on sight, even though Terumi can change shape. He has an existing friendship with Jubei and is brave enough to attack Terumi on sight.He also seems to know Nirvana,though the relationship they share seems rather dodgey as he says to Nirvana that,"This time I am not your enemy". Valkenhayn appears to posses the ability to teleport those that he lays his hands on. He also knows a mysterious and painful technique that helped to unlock Jin's hidden power after his abduction by Rachel in Continuum Shift. In gameplay he has the ability to turn into a wolf. According to the BlazBlue Material Collection, he is one of the Six Heroes and an exceptionally strong fighter, although so far he hasn't been shown fighting within the series. Due to the fact that he fought alongside Jubei and Hakumen against the Black Beast, Valkenhayn must be well over 100 years old. Material Collection Information * Hobbies: Planting Bonsai-trees * Likes: Pocket watches * Dislikes: Objects with no character Musical Themes BlazBlue: Continuum Shift * Howling Moon ~ Valkenhayn's Theme. Gallery File:VHellsing_Concept_1.jpg|Valkenhayn's Concept Art. File:VHellsing_Consept_2.jpg|Valkenhayn's Concept Art. File:Valkenhayn_crest.png|Valkenhayn's Crest. File:Valkenhayn_Hellsing2.jpg|Valkenhayn's Story-mode artwork. File:Valkenhayn_first_ingame.jpg|First screenshot released of Valkenhayn. Trivia Valkenhayn's last name Hellsing is a nod at a protagonist of Bram Stoker's "Dracula" responsible for destroying the count, "Abraham Van Helsing". The wolf crest and name of the BGM track are likely indicating Valkenhayn is a werewolf. Valkenhayn's Japanese voice actor has voiced characters in several vampire series, including both Vampire Hunter D movies. In the anime adaptation of Hellsing he voices Walter, who is also a butler. He has voiced at least two other butlers - Walter from Hellsing (as mentioned above) and Norman from Big O. Valkenhayn's design and role fit into the "Battle Butler" archetype common in anime. Valkenhayn's birthday also falls on the same day as Respect for the Aged day in Japan, or at least it did until the date for the holiday was moved to the third Monday of September. This seems to be a joke on Valkenhayn's elderly appearance. There is a scene in one of Taokaka's story mode paths where, after being insulted by Terumi, Valkenhayn is able to keep his calm. However, after Terumi insults Rachel, Valkenhayn breaks character as his teeth suddenly sharpen and his voice gets deeper visibly marking a growing rage. Valkenhayn's wolf form resembles Zafira from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's. Zafira's master shares a voice actress with Rachel Alucard, Valkenhayn's master. Category: Characters Category: Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:The Six Heroes Category:DLC Characters